Lover's Melody
by KagomeandInuyashaluver101
Summary: Kagome is part of a fanous Band Inuyasha is also part of another band that's also famous! The thing is they hate each other guts so what happens when they have to make an album together? InuyashaKagome LEMON in later chapters! Please read!
1. Konichiwa5

**Hey guys! MusaandKagomeroxs101 here! I've decided 2 start another Inuyasha fic! Hope you guys like it! I will still be doing Truth Dare or Double Dog Dare Inuyasha style and Enemies to Friends To lovers! Now on 2 the story**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own squat! I wish I did though! I don't Inuyasha or any of these songs! I only love watching Inuyasha and love singing to these songs!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Are you guys ready?" asked Kagome Higurashi

"Yeah" replied 4 other girls

"Ok let's go!" said Kagome

Kagome is your regular 18 year old! Only with 1 twist she's a famous singer along with her band Konichiwa5. Konichiwa5 is a punk rock/hip-hop band! Kagome is the lead singer of the band, Sango her best friend since before pre-school is a back up dancer and she plays the guitar. Rin is Kagome's friend since 1st grade, she's also a back up dancer and she plays the electric bass. Ayame is also Kagome's friend since 3rd grade she plays the keyboard and she's a back up dancer. Finally there's Kagura! She's been Kagome's friend since 5th grade. Kagura plays the drums.

Konichiwa5 became famous when they were 16. Right now they were playing at a concert in Tokyo. The crowd was hyped up!

They went outside. Kagome started singing

Ha, Ha, Ha

Ha, Ha, Ha

Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,

How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,

All that stuff about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend

Kagome ended the song

"Thank you Tokyo!" yelled All 5 girls

"Another successful concert" said Kagome

"Yeah it was great" said Sango

"They were really hyped up" said Rin

"I know!" said Ayame

"Well I don't about you guys but I'm going back to the hotel" said Kagura

"Yeah us too" replied the rest of them

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok well that's all 4 now! The next chapter I'll have Inuyasha's band in it!**


	2. The Red Dragons

**Hey Guys! Happy Late Thanksgiving! Hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving! Well on 2 the story**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"Ok! Come on guys! We're about to go on" said 18 year old Inuyasha

Inuyasha is like Kagome he's a regular teen but he's part of a famous band called The Red Dragons.

Inuyasha has long silver hair and golden eyes. He is the lead singer of The Red Dragons. Miroku is Inuyasha's best friend they've known each other since they were 4. Miroku plays the guitar and he also sings with Inuyasha. Koga is Inuyasha's friend. They argue a lot but they usually forget about the fight. They've known each other since they were 8. Koga plays the electric bass. Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older brother. He plays the keyboard. Finally there's Naraku. Naraku is kinda the rebel. He's fights with everyone. The band hates him but he's the only drum player they know. Naraku of course plays the drums.

"Ok guys showtime" said Inuyasha

The Red Dragons went onstage. The audience were shouting **RED DRAGONS RED DRAGONS RED DRAGONS**.

"Are you guys ready for a good time?" yelled Inuyasha

**WHOOOOOOOOO** said the audience

Inuyasha started singing

Inuyasha

I been watching you for a minute  
Come through here so sweet scented  
In life girl you need me in it  
IM determined to win it   
I know what you need  
I know what's wrong  
I know how to make it tight  
Everything will be all right

If ya  
LET ME HOLD YOU

And Introduce you to my world  
And Introduce you to the better side of life that you aint been seeing girl  
Ima show you where its at  
And Ima show you how to get it  
All you got do is be wit it and

Down like a real mans supposed to  
I never would have approached you  
If I aint have intentions on doing good  
See dude you wit is so fooled  
To me girl your so cool  
And all Im asking you to do is  
LET ME HOLD YOU

Down like a best friend and two homies in the game  
When you cry I wanna feel your pain  
No Secrets , No Games  
All Excitement , Nothing Plain  
Keep you happy  
Thats my aim  
And all you gotta do girl is  
LET ME HOLD YOU

_Miroku_  
In My arms In my mind all the time I wanna keep you right by my side till I die im gonna hold you down and make sure everything is right wit you  
You can never go wrong if you  
LET ME HOLD YOU  
Down like a real friends supposed to im trying to show you the life of somebody like you should be living  
OOOooHHhh Baby Baby  
You could never go wrong If you let me hold you

Inuyasha

Ima Keep you up on whats popping and shake you fresh to death  
When we hit the mall we can ball till theres no more left  
I know you aint used to it but you gon get used to it  
'Cause that's the only way im a do you and just  
LET ME HOLD YOU

All my hommies think Im tripping cause I got you a pad  
See they just mad cause they aint get you  
They aint get you  
SCORPIO is your sign and girl your so fine  
And i would do whatever in no time  
LET ME HOLD YOU

No Shine  
Its what your coming with but Ima change all that  
Rearrange that  
Put you in the range all black  
With the rims to match   
Phone attached  
TVs in the back  
How you gon say no to that? Huh  
LET ME HOLD YOU

Look at me like now here you go  
Really bout to blow some doe  
But ain't nobody did it before so why is you so go hold it  
Cause I believe this was meant to be  
I just gotta work at it  
Like a crack addict up in rehab

Miroku

In My arms In my mind all the time I wanna keep you right by my side till I die im gonna hold you down and make sure everything is right wit you  
You can never go wrong if you  
LET ME HOLD YOU  
Down like a real friends supposed to im trying to show you the life of somebody like you should be living  
OOOooHHhh Baby Baby  
You could never go wrong If you let me hold you

Inuyasha

Down down around  
Atlanta Lanta  
Fah Found  
And everybody know now what Im tryna do  
I say  
Down down around  
Atlanta Lanta  
Fah Found  
Im just tryna get you to  
LET ME HOLD YOU

Down down around  
Atlanta Lanta  
Fah Found  
And everybody know now what Im tryna do  
I say  
Down down around  
Atlanta Lanta  
Fah Found  
Im just tryna get you to  
LET ME HOLD YOU

Miroku and Inuyasha

In My arms In my mind all the time I wanna keep you right by my side till I die im gonna hold you down and make sure everything is right wit you  
You can never go wrong if you  
LET ME HOLD YOU  
Down like a real friends supposed to im trying to show you the life of somebody like you should be living  
OOOooHHhh Baby Baby  
You could never go wrong If you let me hold you

"You guys rock!" said Miroku

"Thanks for coming! That's it for the concert!" said Inuyasha

The Red Dragons went backstage

"Another success" said Inuyasha

"Dude I'm tired" said Miroku

"Hey Inuyasha try rapping better" said Koga

"Oh Shut Up Koga!" replied Inuyasha

"I'm going back to the hotel" said Sesshoumaru

"I'll be in the club" said Naraku

"Whatever just don't start any trouble Naraku!" said Inuyasha

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok well that's all 4 now! Next chapter will be like an award show!**


End file.
